


the Boss monkey

by Butterkup



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterkup/pseuds/Butterkup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davis Motomiya class is a mess because of a troublemaker named T.K. P.S. this story was originally started by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Boss Monkey

.

**"Beep!!!!"**

**"Beep!!!!"**

**"Beep!!!!"**

**"Beep!!!!"**

**"Beep!!!!!!!!!"**

.

Came the sound of the small alarm clock as a smooth tan hand suddenly clamped down roughly, resulting in the tiny machine being turned off, while the owner of the hand was able to back to sleep.

My eyes are heavy as I open them. The sound of pans banging together in the kitchen catch my attention. I glance to the side to see my alarm clock set to silent, still showing 7:30 in big red numbers. 7:30?

I can literally feel my heart explode from my chest. "I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

_ 'Why, oh why hadn't I gotten up earlier?' _

Jumping out of bed I rush into my bathroom to take a quick shower, before scurrying back into my room to change.

I stand in front of the bathroom mirror looking at myself; I am dressed in a light blue t-shirt with a long sleeved black one under it, a pair of ripped up blue jeans and some black finger-less gloves.

After spending a good five minutes trying to tame the burgundy mess I call hair, I give up. I grab my signature goggles, and place them on my head. Call me weird, tomboy, or crazy. I really don't care, I just like what I like that's all. I couldn't care less what you call me.

I literally zoom my way downstairs, but NOT before stopping and snatching up a Pop tart, as it comes out of the toaster. I grab my bag, flipping it on my back, before running out the door. I swear I hear my mom mutter something about me having to wake up earlier while I run out the door, but I dismiss it and continue running.

~.~

ANYWAY, I finally make it to the school and smile looking up at the tall building in front of me. Unfortunately, I’m late. And by the looks of the dwindling students in the quad area, very late.

As quickly as I can, I run straight to my class. But when I open the door, all I can see was chaos. Every guy in class is going crazy, while the girls and our teacher Miss. Haya are cowering in a corner.

This doesn't really surprise me though. Because lately, you see, all the guys in our class have gone insane. They act like they own the place and it is all because of one person, Takeru 'T.K'. Takaishi, or as I like to call him, the Boss Monkey. Why? Because all of the guys in our class do whatever he tells them, and because well, I like monkeys.

I spot the 'Boss Monkey' in the back of the class, listening to his mp3 player, just watching over the whole mess. I let out an annoyed sigh and start for my desk.

_ 'What do you know; he's using it as a footstool.' _

Marching up to him I look him straight in the eye, which I notice, happen to be a nice shade of blue, almost like the ocean. I mentally smack myself. _ 'I'm supposed to be angry at him, not thinking about his eyes.' _

"Yo, T.K, get your feet off my freakin desk." I start pulling on the desk but it won't budge. He just looks down at me with a blank look. By now, I have gotten the entire class' attention. I get ready to pull again, without realizing that T.K. has started to remove his feet from the desk. I have no time to stop myself, though, and end up rolling backwards with the desk still in my hands. I land on the other side of the classroom, in the same position I was in right before, desk and all.

I ignore this and pull up a chair to sit at my desk. I barely register the fact that everyone is still watching me and raise my hand to get Miss. Haya's attention.

"Umm... Miss. Haya, can you help me with last night's homework? I didn't understand one of the questions."

"Oh um, alright... which one was it?" She questions, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"This one." I say, pointing at the question.

"Oh that's simple." She says walking up to the board. "All you have to do is..." But she never gets to finish her sentence, because a guy behind us decided that now would be a great time to chuck a couple of chalk filled balloons at her, leaving a pile of chalk dust on her head, shoulders, and open book. The rest of the guys start laughing their heads off as I notice Miss. Haya start to shake.

"Miss. Haya, please calm down. You can't let them get to you. They'll just think they've won. "

"I-I know b-but (sniff) it's so h-hard (sniff)." She says, trying not to cry. Right as I am about to say something else to comfort her, she begins to bawl and ran out the door. _ 'Man she's sensitive.' _

"Look what you did now." I say, glaring at them as they continue to laugh.

"What is wrong with you? Don't you know when to stop?" I ask glaring at T.K. He doesn't answer; he just gives me a blank look. "I've had it with you." And with that I run out the door after Miss. Haya.

_ 'Oh, he is so gonna pay!' _ I think while I turn the corner. I can hear the guys going crazy again, all the way from here. Little did I know that someone was watching me from down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Rubber Hammers

.

**"Beep!!!!"**

**"Beep!!!!"**

**"Beep!!!!"**

**"Beep!!!!"**

**"Beep!!!!!!!!!"**

.

The alarm clock went off, yet again, but instead of a hand roughly clamping down on it, like last time. It was gently…..SMASHED BY A RUBBER HAMMER. How a rubber hammer broke plastic, I have no idea. Anyway, do to the alarm clock being smashed to pieces. The owner got to sleep, blissfully unaware that they were, going to be late for school. Again.

I slowly awake to the peaceful sound of nothing. Opening my eyes, I immediately close them, as the bright sun burns my corneas.

_ 'The sun isn't usually up this early.' _ I think to myself as I turn to the side table to figure out the time from my alarm. Instead though, I sit staring at my side table for a good five minutes until I realize that the pile of pile of broken plastic sitting there is my alarm clock.

"You know, with all the money I've spent on alarm clocks I could have bought a sports car."

Suddenly the real problem hits me. "...Shit, not again!" Jumping out of bed again I rush, into the bathroom. I take another quick shower before running back into my closet, grabbing a dark blue t-shirt, a pair of ripped up black jeans and some black fingerless gloves.

Once I am dressed, I stand back in front of the bathroom mirror, place my goggles back in place, not even bothering with my hair, and sprint to the kitchen. Grabbing a piece of toast as it comes out of the toaster and book it out the door before I become even later.

~.~

When I get to school I run straight to my class. I open the door, about to say sorry for being late, when out of nowhere a soccer ball hits me in the face. Now, I love soccer as much as the next guy, but not even I will stand for this. I look around to find out who had hit me, but sadly my efforts are in vain, the whole class is just being crazy, yet again.

I let out a heavy sigh, and make my way to the back to where T.K. was sitting, my head down in a depressed slump. I stop right in front of him, lift my head, and look him right in the eyes.

"You're going to have to stop this some time, you know that right?" I say, as I glare into his beautiful eyes. …Okay something must be wrong with me.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't have fun while it lasts." he smirks.

God, I hate that smirk. I just want to smack it right off his face. I look to the front and see that Miss. Haya is crying again. I let out another sigh and make my way to the front, when I hear the door being slammed open. I turn to see what all the hubbub (AN: Yes I just used the word hubbub XD) was about, when I see Mr. Grey, our gym teacher and Miss. Haya's boyfriend, standing in the doorway. Oh man, he looks like he is going to scream. I better cover my ears.

"What is going on in here." he screams in a very high pitched voice. Yes, the reason I covered my ears is not because of the screaming, but because of the high pitch. For a strong, handsome man, he has quite a girly voice when he is yelling.

"Everyone stop what you're doing… NOW!" I think he has popped my eardrum. I guess I shouldn't complain, I mean he is going to stop the mess.

"No, keep it up." Comes a silky voice. Everyone turns and sees T.K. stand up and make his way to the front of the classroom. "Unless you want to stop us that is." As he says this, he pulls out a picture from his shirt, then shoves it back in the blink of an eye. Why does he keep a picture in his shirt, better yet, where in his shirt does he keep the picture. Does he have some super secret pocket where he hides it. I have to find out what it is of; it could be very important.

Okay…now I'm rambling, back to reality. As I was saying he pulls it out and puts it away to fast for me to see what it is. Though I thought it was to fast for anyone to possibly see it, Mr. Grey looks like he is about to have a heart attack, therefore proving me wrong. Now I really need to find out what's in that picture.

But just as I am about to ask my question, Miss. Haya runs screaming out of the room, Mr. Grey, chases after, yelling for her to stop.

_ 'First crying, now screaming. What's next, baking? Okay...I really need to start eating a bigger breakfast.' _

The rest of the class, seeing as the drama was over, continue what they were doing, which consists of the girls hiding in one corner and the guys continuing trying to pull the white board off the wall.

"This is pathetic..."

Sitting down at my desk, I begin to stare out into space until school is over, trying my best to push all thoughts of T.K. out of my head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Blackmail horrors

.

FINALLY! For once in my life I am able to get to to school on time!

BANG BANG.

"WOOO! MORE!"

SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT.

I gave a deep sigh, and proceed to open the door when I see...what was it? It is like some big swirly mass of colors.

"You're finally here!"

A bunch of girls rush up to me. The poor things, are complete wrecks. Paint is splattered everywhere, their clothes are slightly tattered and torn. Messy hair that looks like it has been ruffled or pulled.

I glance towards the teacher. She is just like the other girls, only worse. Her hair is knotted with paint, her clothes in shambles, her dress torn and shredded at the bottom.

"Davis!...he's doing it again!" Yolie cries.

Looking around I notice that all of the boys, every single one of them, are holding water pistols, with different colored liquids inside. I watch for a couple more seconds as they continue to spray down Miss. Haya, even as she pleads for them to stop.

"What the hell are those?" I yell, catching the rest of the class’s attention.

My anger begins to build, and there is nothing I can do to stop it.

"They're water pistols filled with paint." One of T.K.'s little goons laughs.

"Please stop" Miss. Haya begs as she continues to back up into the whiteboard "I've had enough, please!"

T.K.'s goons only continue to laugh, pointing their paint filled water pistols back at her.

"That is enough!" A high voice shouts behind me. Owww. Mr. Grey then runs past me, blocking Miss. Haya from being covered in anymore paint, face conveying only anger. "Your stupid little game is over boys. Put away the water pistols and sit down, or I'll have you all suspended!"

"Is that so?" Standing up, T.K. makes his way to the front of the classroom, pocketing his water pistol. "Are you going to do something?" Pulling out that picture again holding it so no one else but him can actually see what it is. Miss Haya, and Mr. Grey froze. "Cuz I don't mind going public with this, I'll just expose you adults for what you really are."

Putting the picture away, he de-pockets his water pistol.

"Is that really what you want?"

Aiming the paint filled pistol, straight at at the teachers, a sudden spurt of paint flies through the air, catching everyone off guard as it lands straight into T.K.'s eye.

Everything goes quiet, all eyes fall to me and the paint filled pistol in my hand.

"I think it's about time you learned to shut up, because I'm sick of your shit."

T.K. looks at me as his eyebrow raising, and I can see a tint of surprise in them.

"Davis is right!" One of the other girls next to me yells, I can practically see all the built up anger flowing through her.

"You might think you're cool but really you're just an idiot."

This causes me to smile in satisfaction, as more girls seem to join in on my little revolt. God, I actually feel kind of proud, like a mother watching her children grow up. Okay, it's official, I'm going to start eating a better breakfast.

"You're worse than an idiot, you're a monster!"

Oh god, who said THAT! I turn quickly at the sound of Yolie as she continues to screech. T.K.'s eyes seem to hold this intensely dark look clouding his eyes. Oh no. That is not good. Not good at all!

"All you do is pick on people, this class is chaos and it's all your fault! You're evil!" I flinch at the choice of her words, the way she said it was so cold, nothing like how she normally sounds.

"Hey!" One of T.K.'s goons yells, or maybe I should call them Baboons since T.K.'s the Boss Monkey? Anyway, his Baboons don't seem to happy as the girl's continue to yell in T.K.'s direction, but the guys only yell back, until both sides are screaming at each other. But all T.K. does was wipe away the reminiscent of the paint, glancing in my direction, feet moving towards the classroom door.

Oh no he didn't. God that sounded lame. I am not just going to stand here and watch him leave this mess that HE started! Running towards him, I am able to catch his wrist just in time.

"Where do you think you're going?"

The taller blond did nothing but stand there for a few seconds, "Guys."

Right on cue, I am tackled away from him by his Baboons. Once my grip on his wrist was gone, T.K. left, the baboons holding me down until he is no longer in sight. That fucking asshole!

~.~

A sigh escapes T.K.'s lips as the water splashes against his skin. The other boys crowd around him, everyone of them complaining about girls not knowing their place. Knowing their place, really?

"We can't keep letting Davis get away with this you know!" Mikey Kudo, complains, "She's always getting in our way!"

"Yeah!" Another one of his goons, Christopher Aonuma agrees, "She's nothing but a spoiled brat!"

"Stupid tomboy, you can barely tell she's even a girl!"

"She's really weird,"

"Her whole family is weird."

"That's right!" Mikey interjects again. "We need to teach her who she's messing with!"

Turning off the tap, T.K. wipes the water from his brow. His cold, blank eyes stare into the mirror at the boys behind him.

"Get her after school."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: What is wrong with you?

.

Finally school is over! Woo Hoo!

I walk out of the school's front door, bag draped lazily over my shoulder.

"DAVIS!" a voice screams.

Looking behind me, I see Kari running towards me. I go wide-eyed as she comes up to me with red, puffy eyes and her hair and clothes completely wet. What in the world is going on?

"Kari? What's going on-"

"It's It’s an emergency! They have her! Come on!" She grabs my hand and pulls me along with her.

"Kari! What's going on!" I question the shorter girl, who is gripping onto my hand very tightly, pulling me down the school hallway towards the swimming pool.

"It's T.K.! They have Yolie!"

As soon as she says the Boss Monkey's name, the only thing I can think of is the argument from this morning. My eyes go wide with horror as I think of all the things a person like him can do. So instead of Kari pulling me, I speed up ahead, and pull her.

I swear to god, if anything happens to her, I'm gonna kill him! T.K. will PAY if he hurts Yolie, I will make sure of that. I glare at the doors in front of me as we stop in front of the entrance to the pool. Kari pushes the doors open frantically and rushes in. I follow right behind her and we climb down the stairs really quick.

I go wide-eyed again at the sight in front of me.

T.K. is standing there, that stupid smirk etched on his stupid face. His little gang of cronies, baboons, whatever they are, surrounding him and there is poor Yolie,

She is crying tears rolling down her cheeks, and biting down on her lip as they hold out what looks like a pool net, pushing her head under water. They are pushing her under and then bringing her back up.

I can't believe it. I stand there, perfectly still for a few seconds. I can't believe what they are doing. This is just going too far. I tighten my fist as my anger rises to a new level.

This is beyond bad. I am going to _ kill _ that stupid monkey.

"You said some pretty mean things to me today." I hear him say motioning for his stupid monkeys to push her under again. "Think I'm a monster now?"

They bring her back up and she begins coughing. I grit my teeth with a growl. That is it!

"STOP!" I shout as all eyes turned towards me.

"Davis! Help me!" She cries out to me.

"LET HER GO!" he smirks and sneers at me, with a vicious scowl.

I move quickly towards Yolie, pushing the nearest follower into the water "Yolie! It's okay! It's me." I grab her shoulders as she looks at me with fear. Her eyes are bloodshot red and puffy from crying. She is so frightened she is shaking. I grab her and pull her towards the ledge.

"What were you guys thinking?" Kari's voice yells, running over to Yolie, who is on all fours coughing.

"Shut up!" Mikey yells climbing out of the pool. Oh, I guess he is the one I pushed, oh well he got what he deserved.

I ignore him as I watch Kari pat Yolie's back, but she just keeps coughing and coughing and the anger in me just keeps growing and growing. My eyes go hard and I can feel the fire in the pit of my stomach. I grip my knuckles as Kari start brushing Yolie's hair out of her face. Yolie is deathly pale and then she starts having another coughing fit and this time, water comes out. She is spitting out water.

That is it. I start trembling. My body can’t hold the anger in anymore.

"Kari." I say calmly, who looks up at me with worry. "Take Yolie home, I'll see you later."

"But Davis...?"

I don't let her finish, I just hold up my hand. Understanding, Kari picks up the still coughing Yolie and begins to carry her away.

Once they are gone, I get up slowly and I turn towards T.K. who is still smirking at me with that stupid, asshole smirk of his. His eyes are cold and downright evil. How could he possibly be smirking when he almost killed her!? Who in their right mind would do something so  _ cruel _ !?

"Oh? You're shaking. Are you finally scared?" I can hear him mocking me with his stupid condescending tone. That bastard.

"I'm trembling because I'm angry." I turn towards him sharply and watch him with irritation and frustration building in me. I want to kill him. I want to murder him. I want to put him through the pain he put Yolie in, put every girl out there in. I want to do so many things, but I can't. I just can't.

"Oh, so you're really, really mad, well who cares?"

I walk up to him slowly, my eyes are dead locked on his. I just feel murderous. I feel my stomach churn with fire. My head is spinning and everything is just too much.

So I do the one thing I probably shouldn't do. I raise my hand and swipe it across his stupid, Boss Monkey face.

I slap him.

You can hear the echo of the slap go throughout the pool and everyone stares, wide-eyed. I don't care though. Even though my hand is stinging and bright red, I don't care. He deserves that slap.

His head is turned the other way, and his eyes are hidden under the mess of his bangs. We both stand in silence for a while before he slowly looks back at me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Rabid Pizza

~.~

When I get home I’m greeted by an empty house. Apparently, my mom has gone somewhere, and June... well I don't really care where she went. Walking into the living room, I find a note on the table.

It reads:

**Dear Davis,**

**I've gone out to find some inspiration for my new book, be back in a couple of hours. If you get hungry there is food in the fridge.**

**~Love Mom.**

**P.S. open the pantry.**

After reading the note, I make my way to the kitchen pantry to see what my mom wanted.

When I open it, a huge rubber hammer comes crashing down onto my head. After regaining my composure, I pick it up off my head. Attached to it was another note that read:

**"CLEAN YOUR ROOM!"**

"Wow mom, what a way to get your point across." I say, making my way to my room, rubbing my now sore head.

(2 hours of room cleaning later)

"Never again…I will never clean that room again." Hey don't give me that look, you would say the same thing too if you were in my place. Not only did I bang my foot every 5 minutes, I found a moldy old slice of pizza. And when I went to pick it up...IT BIT ME!

_ 'Can you get rabies from pizza?' _ I think to myself as I walk back to the living room.

I glance at the clock, and slump down against my bed with a sigh, my mind goes back to the day’s events.

~.~

_ You could hear the echo of the slap go throughout the pool and everyone stared, wide eyed. But I didn't care. Even though my hand was stinging and bright red, he deserved that slap. _

_ His head was turned the other way and his eyes were hidden under his mess of bangs. We both stood in silence for a while before he slowly looked back at me. _

_ "That was the first time, I ever slapped some." My eyes were downcast in anger, my goggles slipping from my head. "Do you even care?" _

_ I heard him crack his knuckles, and twitched under the sound of his popping joints, I mean ew. T.K. then raised his fist, I only stood there closing my eyes, waiting for the punch, but nothing happened. _

_ Opening my eyes, I saw his fist in the wall next to my head. I could feel the eyes of the other boys run over my body, and I began to feel uneasy, so for the second time that day I grabbed a hold of the taller blonde's wrist, and marched into the storage center. _

_ Once inside I dropped his wrist, keeping my back to him. "You're a real piece of work, you know that?" _

_ "Is that so?" _

_ "Yeah it is." Turning around I leaned against the nearest crate, "Look I know you're not completely stupid, so I don't see why you feel the need to do all these stupid and idiotic things!" _

_ Shrugging his shoulders, he stared at me. "Who knows... maybe I am stupid." _

_ "I'm being serious!" I out right screamed. He didn't appear to appreciate that though. He walked up to me, towering over me much easily. His eyes piercing into mine. I glared back, my hand on my hip. He didn't move, but I swore, I could see him growling in anger. "Why do you have to be so mean!" _

_ Suddenly he grabbed me by my neck and I found myself being shoved against the wall. His hand was loose but I could tell there was no escape. "I'm 'Mean' because I want to be, and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it." He shoved me a little harder against the wall before he released his grip on my neck. _

_ He dusted himself off, heading towards the storage room's door."Try and stop me one more time and you'll regret it." _

_ I collected myself and used the crates as my leverage to stand up. I glared at him, wishing I could just burn holes into his head. He wasn't going to win. Nah uh. No way. Not this time. _

_ "I'm not scared of you." I said with a slight laugh, causing him to turn around, surprised as I pointed a finger at him. "Don't think you can just threaten me like that and get away with it! You're testing my patience and I'm getting really sick of it, so you better knock it off." _

_ The big bad boss monkey only smirked at me, stuffing his hands in his pockets, and left. I watched him disappear, releasing a heavy sigh once I made sure he was gone. I leaned back against the wall, my hands going to my neck. He hadn't hurt me, but the feeling of his fingers against my neck felt weird, and I just didn't know how to explain it. _

_ "God Dammit." _

**_~.~_ **

Picking myself off the floor, I go to my balcony to get some fresh air. The night is crisp and though it is dark, a distant light catches my eye. I turn towards the light, when I see no other than T.K Takaishi on the other side of the road. Curious I watch him to see what he was doing.  _ 'He's going to the park… perfect.' _ I think to myself as I run to my phone to call my best bud Tai. I have the perfect plan to get my revenge on TK.

"Muuuhhhaaaa… cough... cough... hack... I probably shouldn't do that."

.


End file.
